The Princess and the Pauper
by storm filled skys
Summary: Max: The Princess who was sick of being a pawn in a game of chess.  Fang: The Knight in training who gives up his whole life just to follow the Princess  Medieval Times are harsh, but can anyone ever truly walk away from their identities? MAJOR FAX, AH
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess and the Pauper, **

**So this is new, I hope you like it.**

I looked up and quickly regretted it, because there right in front of me was the princess, my eyes stared right into her dark tortured ones, it seemed as if she hadn't slept for weeks and judging by the size of the bags under her eyes im quite sure that she hadn't. My eyes looking into hers felt right, like it should be happening, I could see her longing but I wasn't sure as to why, then but the moment was broken as her mother dragged her away, and all that was left of her was a yellowed sheet of parchment, left fluttering to the ground.

The parchment, had words on it, I could read words, I was one of the few servants that could here, I don't know where I learnt to read, but I could, and I would read this, I looked around me and quickly scurried into the dark shed, I waited for my eyes to adjust, before I read the note.

It seemed like a diary entry, it said:

**Dearest Diary, **

**Is life supposed to feel like a top security gaol? Where you have no choice, meal times, learning times, and work time, was all precise down to the exact minute? Is that what life is supposed to be? An endless turn of holding hands to walk down and up the palace stairs, a long list of possible suitors and male dukes to marry, half eaten meals, tested for poison. That isn't living is it? That's a gaol, and I need to escape from it, my father, well he will be severely disappointed, but I refuse to spend life in tight corsets, with vulture like men looking over my shoulder trying to control me, like a game of chess, but I don't even want to play, so wouldn't it just be easier to go? I think it would, so dearest diary this will be my last entry, before I leave you and my sheltered life behind, I guess looking for love, or for a life is what I want, a normal life, so I've decided to go. To leave, for good, and never ever come back to this prissy sheltered life. I will be the missing princess. I will be the story of the happy ever after that never came true. I will be myself. But I suppose, that may marry, marry the one who knows me, when we only just met, isn't that what love is? But then again I'm just a girl, and in this world, there is nothing worse than just a girl. To just a girl is to be weak, to be lost, to be underestimated. To be underestimated is like seeing somebody's shadow, you can't really see any details until they come into the light, but sometimes they stay in the shadows and never reach their full potential. But as my candle wick burns low, I must finish my writing, and prepare for my departure, when the moon grows full, I should like to think I will be ready, so now it is time to say goodbye to the loving, and caring small things in my life, and the larger things, like my family. So goodbye dearest diary, I hope someday someone will read you and understand my perspective on life. **

**Yours truly, **

**Max**

I re-read and re-read the letter, not quite sure what to do, should I approach the princess, or should I follow her? The question stands. But I have no answer but to follow my princess, because after all, isn't that the code of chivalry? To follow the ones you are sworn to guard? I may not be a knight, but I am on my way to becoming one and I cannot live on to become one if I cannot even follow the code now.

I looked up at the sliver of light coming through the shed roof, I needed a plan, I needed a way to escape, without my escape being recognised along with hers, and I needed to die.

Not really die, but metaphorically, staged, and I knew the exact way to do so, with a little help I would be free by tomorrow, but things these days don't normally go my way, so the best way to kill my self is in a way that I am unrecognisable when gone, The most dangerous way of all, fire.

Fire was real danger in this world – all the powerful people want it, they would do anything to get it, the passionate have it, and try to hide it, and death masters it, while the other fear it.

To use fire as a weapon was one of the most dangerous things of all. It was like borrowing deaths powers and then returning it to death with a throng of people in its wake. That was what fire did.

But all I needed was someone to know I was in here, I just needed to tell someone I was practicing in the shed, and when it goes up in smoke, well I am free to leave.

I packed my things, into one small rucksack, and then I set my plan into motion. Leaving behind my home for the past 4 years, smiling, thinking of what my life would be like, a new path, a new place, a beginning.

I looked back at the flames licking at the building, and thought of it as a metaphor of my life: the building going up in flames was a sign of past work all demolishing to nothing.

Walking down the road I could've sworn I saw a hooded figure, just standing there, it looked as if she was sad, as if there was a regretful feeling about her. When I reached the bottom of the hill I looked up to see that the brown hooded figure was gone, like as if it were a figurement of my imagination, but I knew it wasn't, I knew something, and looking up into the sky at the big round moon, I felt as if something important was missing, but I couldn't turn back now, because my life at the castle was dead, this was my new life, the one I created, I was no more than a poor beggar here, a pauper. But I didn't care, because somehow I knew that it would all be okay, and that my life was somehow going to head in the right direction.

**Read and review? Feedback?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Princess and the Pauper Chapter 2**

**Sorry I didn't update straight away, but last night I went to Jason Derulo – Oh. My. God. IT WAS AMAZING!**

**Anyway here is some background on the story:**

**It is set in medieval England, Max is the princess, soon to be queen, she is 17 years old and Fang is a squire, which is what you were before you were a knight, he is 19 and a half and his knight ship begins when he turns 20 , yes there is Fax. In the last chapter if you were confused, Fang left the castle. **

**Also would anyone want Max's Point Of View in a chapter?**

**Okay… on with the story:**

I looked around me, waking from a trance. I realised that I was poor, without food, without money, and without the princess. I sat down, I needed to find her, but I knew that as a princess in her home town she would have been recognised within minutes.

She would have had to head to a small town; somewhere she hadn't visited or been near, where here descriptions would not have reached. She would have had to head to the coast, but then again the people of the coast were just about the most wary of strangers, and Princess Max definitely wouldn't go there, she needed somewhere where she would fit in. She needed to be able to have someone with her, a male, but to find her; I would have to track her.

But if I followed my instinct she would be heading to a small farming town, but she wouldn't know that if she went there she would be married off, unless she was already married. I needed to find her before she settled. But how was I to find her?

I needed to get out of the city walls before tonight, because she would be leaving them today. I walked up to the guards and showed them my master's seal – a scroll I had stolen before I left.

After getting through without a hitch I waited by the gates, until a tall girl with a hood and tattered robes walked through the gates. Her long black hair fluttered out the sides of her hood, she looked up and I was almost fooled, by her hollow face and high cheek bones, but when I looked at her eyes they weren't hollow and empty they were bright and blue –full of life. The princess had disguised herself well, for a novice, but her disguise was not good enough for someone who was looking.

She followed the road until no-one was in sight, well I was but I was hidden in the bushes. She sat down, looking around as if she expected someone to bring her food, I looked at her hard, and I could see her beauty even in her tattered robes.

But she did what I least expected, she collapsed to the ground and I saw a small tear leak out of her eyes, her face had fallen, this wasn't what I expected of her – Her highness was known for her savageness to all except one – her servant. No-one knew her name, she was a mute, with the bluest eyes that you would ever see, a curly blond hair worth of the queen herself, but somehow she always managed to make the princesses laugh ring throughout the whole castle, they called her and Angel, bringing the princess out of the darkest of moods, but I had a feeling she had no idea about this little stunt.

I had crept forward without noticing, I was currently a few feet away from the Princess, she was looking at me as if she knew me, and I bowed down to her – a reflex reaction. She gasped.

"Am I really that obvious sire?"

"Naw, Your Highness" I replied quickly.

"How did you know boy?" She asked suspiciously, her eyes scrunching up, as if she were trying to get a better look at me.

Before I could help myself I blurted out "I'm no boy, I am older than you" My hand covered my mouth.

She looked taken aback at first then she looked as if she were thinking. She got up and looked at me harshly – I almost flinched, but I had worse, I shuddered thinking back to my childhood. I shook my head, refusing to go down that road tonight.

She grabbed my hand and said "Well you may as well come along"

I grinned, but then remembering myself I smothered it in a cough. She shook her head and gave me a look that said where to?

I looked over at her, shrugging and said "Where ever you would like my Princess".

She giggled and skipped ahead, I looked toward her, her newly darkened hair fluttering in the wind, the sun setting in front of her, and I could just picture the smile on her face, she looked back and said "Are you coming?" I jogged up to her.

She pulled me along, toward a big oak, she looked up, the tree looked almost impossible to scale. She looked at me, and said "We used to pass this tree, I always would ask to climb it, but father always said it wasn't my duty to kill myself…" She trailed off, her eyes clouded with a distant memory; she turned away, rubbing her eyes.

I looked up at the tree, and jumped, reaching for the closest branch – I grabbed it and hauled myself up, I leant down giving her a hand up.

I looked into her eyes, the moment seemed magical, her eyes were sparking, the sun was almost set, the twilight around us and the silence seemed magical. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't. She was a princess; I was nothing but a squire. I looked away – disappointed in myself, and for a moment I swear that I saw the disappointment in her eyes too…

It was late and the candle was half burnt, the princess was sleeping on top of me, I was mindlessly stroking my hand through her soft black hair. Her smile was visible even in the dim light.

A gust blew chilling me to the bone, I shoved my hands in my pockets, and I felt the parchment I had put there earlier. I looked at the seal, wondering if I should read it, but I didn't think that would be wise, a corner was peeled open and I saw Max's name. My curiosity got the best of me, and I pried open the seal.

I presume if anyone was looking at me, they would have seen my mouth go lower, and lower.

The letter was not just a letter but it was a bribe, a job, a quest. It read:

**Snitch, **

**She's all yours, the princess I mean, she is yours, and you can have her, do whatever you want with her, as long as she's dead, along with her father before thanksgiving. Your payment will come – to rule along side me, along with the castle near the sea. I want the whole family dead and I want it to look natural, I want no evidence of this being a killers work, I want them killed off one by one, work as fast or as slow as you like, but thanksgiving is your deadline. Kill the princess first – she is the one who will figure out the puzzle, so she must die first, we must meet in the usual spot when the moon grows full and wanes once more. Tell me nothing of how you're doing it, but let me expect it. I will be in contact. **

**Yours Sincerely **

**Lord Grey, Head of Kings Army, goes by name of Squsie**

The shocked me, Snitch was the greatest assassin of all time, he was the terminator, the killer, he was the one everyone despised and hated. But most of all feared.

And Squsie, Squsie was the lord of it all; he controlled everything of England's crime centre. He was the head of it all, and he planned to kill the royal family, I had to stop it, but the only way I could see to do that I guess was to keep the princess safe.

I looked at the candle burning low on its wick, I folded the letter, put it back into my jacket, and then I thought, I didn't know weather to take the princess back, or to keep her with me, but when came to a conclusion, I don't know weather it was the best thing to do, or just because of my own selfish reasons, I decided not to go back, to keep her with me.

One thing was for sure, I wanted to make her mine, and I really sure as hell hope that I was thing because for me, it seemed as if the future of our country was in my hands.

**Bit longer than last time…**

**Good? Yes or No? Any Ideas? Anything anyone wants? Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we go **** Max's POV, I may do more in her point of view if people like it so tell me what you think!**

Chapter 3

Max POV

So I guess that Fang finding me was what many would consider lucky. I didn't, I wanted a fresh start, away from anyone that knew me, even if he were just a squires boy from the castle. Because you see, he knew where I would have to head, a small town, somewhere where recognition was almost impossible.

I needed a citizen like him to help me with that, but I didn't want him, I didn't want his handsome looks and dashing manners, I wanted a normal boy, someone who wouldn't make me feel bad if I had to leave them.

My plan was of course to leave him, even though it was against my better judgment, because he could go back to the castle and tell my father where I most probably would be headed, but for some strange reason I didn't think he would.

I wanted to protect him, so I slowly climbed down the large tree from my childhood, looking down, I remembered what my father said to me that day, even though I was too young to get his meaning at the time, I understood it now, his words forever haunting me – "That tree has had a bloody past, but even through all the blood, gore and death, it's life still burns strong, you time as a queen will be like this my daughter, you will be surrounded by people who hope to use you, as a pawn in their games of chess, you just have to learn to play it better, after all the queen is the most powerful piece on the board". They were the only true meaningful words he ever told me.

Mother shushed him after that, making sure I was brought up to be a perfect proper lady. The one father told me not to be.

I looked back at Fang sleeping soundly in the tree, his coat wrapped tightly around him, and I scurried off, not following the road, I went along the forest path – the one I had memorized, the one that my father used to get to the throne, the hardest to follow forest path, in its centre lies a lake. A lake said to be so beautiful, it almost made the men weep, there was plentiful amounts of forest foods, like berries, or so my father said. I needed a bow before I entered. Or at the very least a weapon of some kind – a knife wasn't ideal, I needed something to shoot, a strong branch of oak, or another hardwood, to serve as a make shift bow, arrows were easy, sharpened wood, or something of the sort, all I really needed was the string, a strand of my hair plaited wasn't strong enough, where as plant wasn't thin enough, I needed horse hair, but there wasn't any about, so despite my hunger I ventured further into the forest.

The undergrowth was thick, and my robe was torn, my legs and arms scratched, and I was sweltering, despite the fact that you couldn't see the sun through the thick overgrowth.

I grumbled, wondering how long the (almost non-exsitant) path went on for before I reached the lake. Until I saw a clearing, an un-natural clearing, my instincts told me to stay away, but the bright light seemed to be dragging me toward it, I didn't know what to do.

Until my choice was made for me, a hand clamped over my mouth, a strong calloused hand, with a faint scent of pine needles, I tried to wriggle out of his (assuming that it was a man) grasp but he was too strong, I tried to bite him, but my mouth was clamped shut, he pulled me over to him and I stiffened, sure that my time on this earth was almost over.

I though back to the castle, how it would be now, my father worried as ever, mother confused, but sure that I didn't do it of free will, my maid, Angel, tearful, her never speaking vow of silence, until she finds the perfect man, the one who when she is asked that fateful question her first word would be yes. The cooks, sad that they no longer get my midnight cravings and visits, the whole castle grieving for the countries only heir – my eyes teamed with tears, I knew I should go back, but even if I weren't about to die, I couldn't stand it, the walls to the castle forever constraining me, keeping me latched in.

I winced as I was brought back to reality, my ribs hurting from my captor's tight grasp, and then possibly the most relieving thing of my life happened.

I figured out who was holding me, his soft voice whispered into my ear "Out there is someone you really don't want to meet sweetheart" – It was Fang, his smooth voice seemed to slide into my ears, I felt myself blush, and I was thankful I had my back to him.

He put me down, and quietly we tip-toed back a mile or so, and when we were out of hearing distance I waited for him to say something, but he didn't, he gave me a quizzical look, as if to say what was I waiting for. I didn't know what to say, what was I waiting for? Him to lecture me, I wasn't at the castle anymore, I was in charge, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him along, hoping, just hoping we were heading in the right direction.

I guess running into a hut wasn't our plan, but it wasn't our plan to get spotted either, the lady was a woman, mid thirties by the looks of it, but she looked at us and said in a voice that couldn't be mistaken for anything less than sincere "You look hungry dears, would you care for a meal?" I nodded eagerly, my stomach thinking before my head.

Inside her hut was full of odd little knicks and knacks. Being polite I assume Fang asked her "Mam, if I may ask, what may be your profession?" She smiled showing a row of yellowed teeth, slightly crooked she said "Ahh, m'boy, that is the true question, some may call me a witch, but I am not of sorts, I am just a fortune teller, a gypsy child, if you wish I could tell you fortune", and without warning she whipped Fang into the opposite room, leaving me sitting in a room full of objects that seemed to be looking at me, as if they were living.

I waited, hearing the occasional murmur from the room across, I don't know how long I waited but it seemed hours before Fang emerged looking unreadable, and in deep though.

He motioned for me to go inside; I gave him a weak smile. Hoping my nerves weren't leaking through my mask.

The lady looked at me, her eyes were clouded over, her brown hair was wild and dangerous, she spoke in a voice of strange power, "Sit my dear", she grabbed my wrist, feeling all over my palms, she smiled, "Royal blood we have here" I stiffened, "Oh don't worry dear, I wont tell, I have no need for the King and his men poking around my house", I didn't relax, some how her words unnerved me even more.

She looked at me, her eyes were unseeing, "I had a boy once, and he was blind." She looked up at the roof, and continued on "The kindest boy you would have ever met, he was born when I was still with the gypsies, they loved us, my boy brought joy to us all, until he fell in love, with a girl, not a gypsy like us but a normal girl, he wanted to marry her, but he wasn't of age. I gave him my permission to marry her, and in turn I was turned away from my family, that day I lost my son to love, and my family to love of my son."

She turned her head away, tears welling in her eyes, but she still continued on with a firm voice, "Your future is like this, don't let your love be destroyed, because when love is gone what do you really have?" Her eyes had changed to a piercing green and looking straight into my eyes she said "Do not ever let anyone control you, because once you do everything will fall to shambles."

Shaking, I tried to pull away, but she didn't let go of my hand, her eyes glared at me almost menacingly, and then she said the thing that affected me most of all – "Don't let people play you in this game of life, you be the queen, and let your King rule beside you"

She took a breath and said "Max, let your love guide you, your family roots shield you, and let your instinct be your weapon. You my dear are going to be one heck of a Queen"

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the ground.

I ran out of the room, shaking with nerves into Fangs strong arms, and for some strange reason in this cold room with the staring objects, him arms made me feel safe, and maybe, just maybe I think something stirred inside me, something new, but I couldn't be sure, his arms around me made me feel like we could do anything, and at that very moment, I made the fatal mistake of believing that together we could.

**So how do you like Max's POV? Good? Bad? Another Chapter with her? **

**Tell me what you think R and R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update :/**

**I was busy with a project.**

**But here we go **

Chapter 4 – Fang

I sucked my breath in, was it true, what the gypsy told me, I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't. My head was spinning, not from adrenaline like it usually did, this was a different kind of spinning, it was as if I were flying, yet something was holding me back, but instead of wanting them to let go, I wanted them to keep me grounded.

Do I sound like I'm crazy? Because I think I'm crazy, I guess it wasn't me who put these 'crazy' thoughts into my head though, it was the Gypsy woman.

I guess I had to leave everything she told me at the moment but what was most important – the next step forward.

I knew where we were headed. And at this moment, I guess that all that mattered.

I looked at Max, and I could tell her head was spinning to, they way her forehead crinkled up, like and old man. She saw me studying her and gave me a look. I didn't know what it was supposed to mean, so I motioned my head toward the door way, and she nodded vigorously.

As we were heading off into the thick forest I heard heavy footsteps behind me, I spun around, and looked to see the gypsy she had a hessian in her hands, she looked at us and said, "find my son for me, and give him this, he is in the north." She shooed us of and we walked on in silence.

When we were definitely out of her hearing distance Max looked at me, she said "I think we should head north" I was about to disagree, as the cold would surely kill us, but Max continued on, "I haven't been there, no-one would recognize me, I would be invisible, we can find her son, we can just start fresh, you can go back to your job, and I well, I can be free." Her voice was full of such passion that I knew I couldn't deny this of her.

She headed forward, in a slightly different direction and I decided to follow, I guess if I were with Max, somehow things would turn out alright.

We sat down to rest after a few hours, I knew we needed a break, but I couldn't help the nagging feeling that we needed to move further into the forest, Max looked ruined, but we still had a few hours of daylight. I looked over to Max, she looked peaceful, she had a light smile on her face, the grime and dirt of the past few days seemed to enhance her features.

So instead of waking her I picked her up, shocked at how light she was, her body seemed to have no mass at all, her eyes flickered open and then shut again as she snuggled into my chest.

I walked for a few hours, before stopping; I couldn't go anymore, something was wrong. I wanted to run, but I couldn't, I sat down, feeling tired, Max was now sleeping next to me, I had dropped her without realizing.

Something was wrong but I didn't have the strength to move or bother figuring it out.

I blacked out.

I don't really know what happened, but I was in a house and it was normal, I was in a bed, with the smell of fresh soup on the boil, it seemed completely normal.

Except it wasn't where I fell to the ground.

So it seemed odd, something wasn't right.

The bright colours in the house seemed too bright, too happy, too fake. I looked around, wondering where the light was coming from, there were no windows, there were no candles, yet I could see as well as if I were outside.

I heard the door creak, my eyes shot over, flickering nervously, but it was only Max. Her eyes were wild and scared, she looked at me, and something in her eyes confirmed my suspicion.

There was something wrong with this house.

She came over and hugged me, she set my heart beating, but her arms lingered a little to long for it just to be a hug, there was something more behind it.

I didn't know what was wrong, but I felt like comforting her. I didn't know if I should, after all she was of royal blood, but my body disobeyed me.

And I stroked my hand though her hair and rubbed her back slowly, she pulled away slightly and smiled at me, her eyes no longer fearful but warm and caring.

Suddenly I wasn't in my own body anymore, I was watching, like a spectator, and she leaned up to me, and just as our lips were about to touch, it went black, and everything disappeared.

I woke up, to Max sitting on top of me, looking very worried, she was sponging my head with a clump of moss, and when I opened my eyes she flung her arms around my neck.

I think I heard her say "Thank god your okay" but as quickly as she had hugged me, she seemed to regain her composure and she walked away, I tried not to be shocked but, I was.

Max was a princess, I was a lowly squire, why would she, out of all her amazingly handsome, beautiful and pretty suitors, why on earth would she choose me?

I wasn't anything special; I was a stone, while she was a diamond, the rarest of rare.

I sighed, but she looked over at me, smiling, and grabbed my hand. She pulled me along, quickly, almost in a run, and then she stopped.

She reached up, and covered my eyes, slowly pulling me along. And then she took her hand away, I was blinded at first, but then slowly as I regained my vision, I could see, and I knew where we were immediately.

Foresters Lake: The Place of Sanctuary for any who can find it, the lake that Max's father managed to find, and because of the lake, managed to take hold of the citadel.

But it wasn't called Foresters lake because of that, it was called that because not many knew that Max's mother – the queen, was called Lady Forester, she lived at the lake, she showed Max's dad how to use the forest to survive, they fell in love, they married, they had Max.

But something about the lake was mesmerizing; something made you want to stay forever and ever.

Max looked over to me, and said "I was born here, not many people knew that, but I was" She paused, and looked onto the lake.

"Father said that your birthplace holds a certain magic about it, I never believed him, but something about this place speaks to me, I feel it living around me"

She came over to me, and whispered into my ear "Beauty is always found in the strangest of places, and I for one am not the type to judge a book by its cover…" She seemed about to go on but she changed her mind, continuing quickly she said "Look at this forest, this lake wouldn't be something you would expect to see inside is it…"

The silence that followed was long, and not knowing what to say I said "Miss, if you wouldn't mind I need to rest, but if you would like to bathe I will rest somewhere else?"

She flashed a grin at me, and pointed me over to a cottage that was built into a mound of grass. I bowed to her before jogging off.

When I knew Max wasn't coming in, I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out the letter, I shook my head, and tried to concentrate, but I couldn't, something about the letter seemed wrong, I seemed to be missing something. Why did they want Max, she was the princess, but that wasn't why, I knew it, because if they wanted her dead, she was easy enough to get, but they needed her for something, and I needed to know what. I racked my brains. But nothing came up.

I heard the door creak open, and I hastily shoved the letter into my pocket, I rolled over and pretended to sleep.

But before I really did drift off into the land of my dreams I was almost sure I heard Max sigh, a different sigh, not of grief, not of worry, not of any emotion I had ever heard from her before, but a different sigh.

I think some part of me hoped it was the sigh, the sigh – the one every guy at one point in his life longed to hear, the sigh of love.

**Max or Fang next chapter guys?**

**R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I. AM. SO. SO. SORRY.**

**I know everyone hates A/Ns but still, I was in Europe the past month (and let me tell you, as an Australian I DESPISE YOUR WEATHER :/) Anyway it was amazing :) I loved it!**

**Um what else? Creepy stalker boy sending me pictures? (Let me tell you, it is not fun.)**

**SO heres a chapter to keep you guys posted, next update will be a few weeks away as I am going away (yet again ****) **

**Anyway my readers: HERE YOU ARE, ENJOY!**

**(If I get many reviews I may update tomorrow (WINK WINK)**

**Also MAX or FANG for chapter 6?**

Pap 5

Fang

Have you ever had something so unexpected happen to you that everything else, all your problems seem not to matter any more?

Yeah well that happened to me two days ago. To me. The one who over-thinks all his problems, made them all disappear, because of well, I'll get to it…

So two days ago Max hugged me. (!) That was just about the only thought in my mind. Well it got better; she fell asleep, on me, willingly.

I don't think I have ever slept that well, ever. And I doubt think I ever will again, she is a princess for gods sakes. PRINCESS. And I am a bloody poor squire. A squire. And not the rich kind.

My night wasn't perfect though, something happened, something went wrong. When I was sleeping, I went back, to the bright colored house, Max was standing there smiling at me, before her smile faltered. She looked down at her robes, and she bit her lip, like she wanted to tell me something but she turned around, shaking her head, as if she was disappointed in herself. But I couldn't assess the situation any further, because the lights dulled and then I opened my eyes on the real world, with the real Max sleeping calmly, snuggled into my arms.

I suppose I should get up, I didn't really want her going all spazfesty at me, so I gently rolled her onto the bed, and went and cleaned up. (Does an unpleasantly cold swim in the lake say anything to you?)

She came out looking sleepy and well Maxish; yes I used her name as an adjective. I looked at Max and smiled, before I stopped, I didn't smile, I was emotionless. Not a joy filled happy bunny…

'Where's the food?' she slurred, in a manner that wasn't at all royal, I pointed to a rabbit I had managed to catch the night before. She smiled, before mentioning 'I've never tried rabbit before'. I tried not to look shocked, but I think she saw it through my mask, so she added 'If I like it then I guess I'll have no choice but to keep you around' and strangely enough something in me was begging her to adore it, just so she would keep me around.

'Fang?' she said, sitting back to back, looking at the sky. I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me, and then I spoke softly, saying 'Yeah?'

'Can I ask you a favor?' Her voice was quiet, but determined.

'What?' I said kind of reluctantly, this seemed like something I would regret. She mumbled something under her breath, that I couldn't hear, I asked her to repeat it, 'Teach me to fight?' her voice was confident and sure, there wasn't any doubt left now.

My immediate response was no. I was here to protect her, she didn't need to worry about protecting, but I didn't answer right away, she nudged me, wanting a response, so I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a standing position, then saying 'Milady' because I wanted to be cool. (Sorry just had to say that)

I then grabbed two sticks off the ground, and said, 'Attack me' She looked slightly shocked but did what I said, I blocked her blows easily, she was a beginner but I had to admit she had skill. It went on like this for an hour or so; she was getting more and more frustrated, until she tried a different maneuver. She spun. My block was too slow, so of course she ended up in my arms.

And everything slowed, I leaned down, she leant up, her eyes fluttered shut, and mine focused on her face. And I kissed her. And she kissed me back. And it felt good, amazing, and perfect.

She pulled away a light blush on her cheeks, she spun and walked away, and I didn't know what to do. But I was happy, I was happy I kissed the princess, everything seemed to be great, and everything seemed perfect, for the time being anyway.

Nothing seemed wrong at the moment but I knew I'd deal with it later. But I didn't matter because that kissed sealed something, something I was going to make official when I could, but for now it was unspoken between us: I was to be her Knight, not just any knight but her knight, her protector, her watcher, her Knight, because I know she must have felt in that kiss, a deal being made, a deal so strong it could never be broken, the deal of a Knight and his Lady. And now she and I both knew that the princess wasn't getting rid of me anytime soon.

**I was going to end it but seeing as I didn't update for like a month or some shiz I'll keep going :)**

She ignored it of course, acting as that bloody little innocent princess everyone thought she was, and it pissed me off. Royally pissed me off.

I mean I wasn't exactly about to formally pledge myself or anything when she says: "Yo Fangcake" (Not my chosen name but, what can you say it's Max) "About last night, were fellow travelers and nothing more right, just friends? We can just go back to normal?" her voice had this different sort of pleading note, I didn't really understand it, to be completely honest, but something about her tone of voice, her slightly swollen lips and pale, pastel skin. **(AN/ I don't care what the books say, princesses were pale in those days) **

Something about the princess intrigued me, drew me in, I stepped closer, and brushed her dyed black hair out of her eyes. Her breath caught, "What are you doing?" She tried to say in her usual controlling demeanor, but her usual effect was lost as her breath was weak and light, her voice trailing off.

I smirked; "There was a bug in your hair, just being helpful" she spun angrily muttering something about me and helpfulness under her breath,

"What was that?" I breathed heavily in her ear. She stiffened,

"Nothing..." She said curtly.

I nudged her. She gave me a look. I gave her a questioning look back. Nothing with this girl made sense today. I turned away letting her think she'd won, before spinning and grabbing her over my shoulder. She tried to make me put her down, but face it, I was a servant, and of course I would be stronger. I walked over to the lake,

"Tell Me," I said challengingly. She pounded my back as a response.

"So I guess where going swimming?" I said in a low masculine voice.

"Please No" She yelled, panic in her voice. I took a step closer as my response.

"FANG PLEASE" She yelled, the panic in her voice evident.

"Tell me" I said through gritted teeth, she might not weigh much except after a while, even the lightest thing could seem heavy (There is my inner Zen master - I teach on working days from 3 - 6.) I admit that was a tad weird... Why am I thinking about this? I swear talking to yourself is not normal. Then again holding a princess over my shoulder wasn't exactly normal either...

A pretty hot princess at that. Shit where did that come from? I wasn't attracted to the princess was I? This was just a job for the kingdom? I wasn't doing this of choice? I didn't choose this did I?

But then again I didn't ever realize that royalty cared, that royalty had a personality; I guess I never thought of them as people, because of that I guess I never realized that Max was amazing. She was pretty. She was funny. She was amazing. And then I stopped my self.

This wasn't right. She would marry a suitable prince, and have many children. I didn't fancy her. I wasn't doing this of choice? I didn't choose this did I?

Totally lost in thought I tried to shake these inappropriate thoughts out of my mind. And I took the leap - literally I jumped into the lake. "FANG!" She yelled. And that was what I forgot. Max. On my shoulders. But it was too late; we had hit the water with a force. She clung to me; even her stubby nails seemed to be making marks on my back. "Get me out of the water Fang" she said venomously. She sounded cute. I didn't mess with her though. I looked at her, the dirt gone, her sooty black hair replaced with a honey colored, sun streaked brown. And I realized she wasn't pretty she was beautiful.

She was about to storm off, but before she left, I said "Max?" Tentatively she said "Yeah?" "I'm sorry" I meant it too.

She didn't acknowledge me, but the smile on her face said it was okay.

I was about to walk off when she said; "Fang, I have a secret" I looked at her, and said quietly "You know you can tell me right?" She smiled slightly, nodding her head. I walked away with a contented smile on my face, for the first time in a while. And it was all because of her.

"Fang?" She whispered.

I spun around, almost face to face with Max, she looked at me, with an almost crazy look in her eye, it was almost as if she wanted something, but I couldn't quite tell what, "Your really going to hate me if I tell you my secret" She murmured, twirling a piece of my hair between her fingers.

"I couldn't hate you Max", I said looking her in the eye with uttermost sincerity

"Ahh, but you could if I tell you" She whispered, her voice dropping slightly lower

"Never" I moved my lips but barely making a sound.

She looked up at me, and seemed to realize our closeness; she jumped back, the spell was broken, I realized how out of line I was, and she shook her head, looked at me, and seemed to be considering something, before whispering "May as well enjoy my last moments", I didn't quite understand, I wasn't sure if I had heard wrong, it was so quiet, but then I was taken aback, by her arms wrapped around my waist. Her face pressed into my chest, and if I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I heard a sob escape her chest. But I did know better, didn't I? I mean after all she was the unbreakable Maximum Ride right?

**Hope you liked **** REVIEW (And I may update tomorrow)**

**Also Max or Fang ?**

**REVIEW ~ **


End file.
